Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130919184819
Momętalnie stanął na nogach. Spojrzał się na mnie, a ja pokazałam mu minę "Nie używaj mocy, Kas tam jest". Zrozumiał mnie od razu. Kas: O co wam chodzi? Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, ale niestety odpowiedział za mnie Marshall. Marsh: Nic, idziemy na impreze do Ciebie. Kas: O, nie! Ty nie idziesz, dziwaku. -**Że co, on mówi? Powtórz bo nie usłyszałam!** Lil: (Spokojniej) Coś ty powiedział? Kas: Że on nie idzie. Uczucia Atrix dają mi sie we znaki. Denerwuje się z byle powodu. Zacisnęłam lekko pięści i poczułam, że Marshall nadal mnie trzyma za ręke. Lil: ( Jego ręka? Nie!) Szybkim ruchem zabrałam ręke i się opamiętałam. Lil: To July* nas zaprosiła, ty nie masz nic do gadania. Rzuciłam mu szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Lil: A tak poza tym, dlaczego nazywasz go dziwakiem, kretynie? Kas: Ma niebieską skórę i czerwone oczy! To mówi samo za siebie! Lil: Ty masz ochydną mo... twarz i okropny charakter, a to nie czyni cię dziwakiem, tylko kretynem i idiotą. Kas: Nie wiedziałem, że tak o mnie myślisz. Zaczęłam się lekko się denerwować. Lil: A kto tak o tobie nie myśli? Odwróciłam się do niego tylem i spuściłam głowę, zaciskałam zęby i pięści. Usłyszałam tylko ich głosy. Marsh: Atrix, Lili uspokojcie się. - był pokrzepiający. Kas: Kto to Atrix, do jasnej cholery? Poczułam narastającą moc. Otworzyłam oczy tak jakby z przymusu. Wtedy wydałam cichy jęk. Marshall zaprzestał kłótni, schylił się i popatrzył na mnie. Marsh: Lili... Powiedział przestraszony. Mnie strasznie piekły oczy, nie z powodu łez, bo nie płakałam. Marsh: Lili. Twoje oczy... zmieniają się. Przytulił mnie do siebie, słyszalam bicie jego serca. Słyszałam także różne pojedyncze słowa z ust Kastiela. Uspokoiłam się. -** Nabierałaś ciemnej mocy. Twoje serce, jeśli nie znajdziwmy dobrego zaklęcia. Eh... Możesz stać się zła. "Możesz zniszczyć świat".** Ostatnie zdanie, ono jest z wizji. Nie. Nie. Spokojnie. Odwróciłam się do Kastiela patrzył na nas przestraszony, trzeba by coś wymyślić. Kas: Co to było? Lil: Po prostu wyjmowałam szkła kontaktowe. Dlatego Marsh powiedział, że moje oczy się zmieniają. Kas: Aha. Lil: To dozoba na imprezie. Zanim zdąrzył coś powiedzieć, zamknęłam dom i pociągnęłam czerwonookiego na chodnik i szłam w stronę domu Kasa. Zatrzymałam się dopiero w połowie drogi. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, nie dość, że był różowy, to jeszcze gapił się rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Stanęłam skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i tupnęłam lekko nogą. Czekałam na jego reakcję. Lil: Marshall... Cisza. Lil: Marshall! Cisza. -** Walnij go lekko pasem, może się ocknie.** Lil: Dobry pomysł. Zamachnęłam się i dostał prosto w twarz. Mam chyba trochę za dużo siły. Lil: Marshall!! Budź się!! Złapał się za policzek. Marsh: Ał... To bolało. Za co to? +: Za co? Za to, że patrzyłeś na "Lili", rozmarzonym wzrokiem i byłeś różowy jak Rich*! Lil (Znowu?) Ahhh... Poczułam kolejny raz ten sam przerażający ból! Byłam już wprawiona więc : ręka -> pas -> Chwila wytchnienia -> i wstajemy. Marsh: ... Ja... Lil: Cicho, kretynie. Bo kopiesz sobie grób. Marsh; Ok. Przyjął to dość dobrze. Szliśmy tak całą drogę w ciszy, dopiero jak doszyliśmy usłyszałam głośną muzykę. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, oboje byliśmy zaskoczeni. Miał ogromny dom! No cóż ja go prowadziłam to on musiał zapukać. W drzwiach stanęła July, z niezłą tapetą. Ju: Siema! Wchodźcie! Weszliśmy do środka. Było strasznie kolorowo, od różnych światełek i strasznie głośno! Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się, a July stanęła na stole i krzyknęła do wszystkich. Ju: Uwaga! Uwaga! ... Muzyka ucichła. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. Ju: Marshall Lee już jest!! Muzyka dalej zaczęła grać, a dookoła Marsha zbiegły się chyba wszystkie dziewczyny. Chłopcy zostali sami na parkiecie i stali tak wpatrzeni w tą grupkę. No cóż. Raz kozie śmieć. Złapałam pierwszego lepszego i zaczęłam się z nim bawić, tańczyć, wygłupiać. Wkoło mnie zbierało się coraz więcej chłopców. Połowe znałam, ćwierć kojarzyłam, a reszta... poznam. -** Baw się, baw! Nieźle tańczysz! ** Zaśmiałam się i dalej się bawiłam, po kilku piosenkach opadłam troche z sił. DJ ogłosił oczywiście konkurs na Miss i Mistera. Lil: Mam dość, ide się napić. Chłopcy westchneli i namawiali mnie na dalsze tańce. Niestety nie udało im się. Lil: Sorry chłopcy. Ale opadłam z sił, za jakieś 15 min. będe jak nowa. Ale wie któryś, gdzie jest jakieś picie? --: Ja wiem. Zgłosił się jakiś blondynek z miodowym... Nataniel?! Lil: Co ty robisz w domu Kastiela? Nat: Jak widzisz, bawie się. Lil: Aha... to gdzie to picie? Nat: Za mną. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Szliśmy przez chwilę i wyszliśmy z domu przez jakieś drzwi. Weszliśmy do ogrodku. Był bardzo ładnie oświetlony i stały tam prawie wszystkie osoby z mojej klasy! Dziewczyny w miniowkach, a ja kocie uszy! Podeszliśmy do nich. R: Hej Lili! Lil: Siemasz. Jak tam impra? R: Spoczko. A i poznaliśmy tego nowego przystojniaka. Leo lekko się podbuzował. Lil: Spokojnie Leo, Rozalia kocha tylko ciebie. R: I nie zapominaj o tym! Przytulili się. Lil : Ooooooo Jakie to słitaśne! Sweet Focia na Fejsa! Wyjęłam telefon i zrobiłam im sesje. Super wyszli. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. Lil: Alexy? --: Nie. -** To Marshall.** Lil: Marshall? --:Nie. Lil: (Atrix!) -** To na 200% Marshall. Nwm powiedz mój chłopak? Albo przystojniak.** Lil: Kretyn. Złapałam jego ręke i ją wywinęłam. On się pochylił, a jego twarz znajdowala się na wyskokości mojej. Lil: Nie, Marshall. Hę? Marsh: Już dobrze. July*- Postać z opowiadania "Nowy początek". Rich*- Perkusista w zespole Marshalla. "Marshall Lee and the scream kings". Fajne? Kolejna część i kolejna godzinka z glowy! A i to w tytule... Będe pisała tylko 2;3 2;4 itp, itd. Jak mam coś zmienić to mówcie, jestem otwarta na sugestie. ;)